Meeting people in real life can be a struggle since relevant information about someone might not be present in the moment of meeting. Relevant information such as the person's name, affiliation, and significant characteristics are often missing. Augmented reality (AR) and wearables such as glasses or augmented reality apps for mobile devices are used to augment the real view with other information. However, the augmenting information needs to be controlled in order to achieve the desired effect of the AR applications.